


have yourself a merry little christmas

by tairong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, I hope this warms your heart, M/M, don't catch a cold, i love jaeyong, jaeyong fluff, perfect read when you feel lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairong/pseuds/tairong
Summary: just jaeyong spending their christmas eve together.





	have yourself a merry little christmas

It's Christmas Eve. 10 o'clock to be exact. _2 hours to Christmas._

There was a slight tap upon the pane. It snowed about a week ago, little by little the pile of snow begun building up on the window stool. 

And there's Taeyong. In between piles of books that stacked up high, just right above his head. Along with his computer placed in front of him; he spent 3 hours on his assignment even though it was due next week. He wanted to finish as fast as possible just to spent his christmas eve with Jaehyun but he doesn't need to know that. Jaehyun thought he wanted to finish because Taeyong doesn't like to do assignments last minute. Finally, he typed one last sentence to conclude his research and  _done._ He stretches his back, tilting left and right with his hands stretched up high.

" Hyunnie! " Taeyong calls out.  

" Yes hyung? " he replies.

On the other hand, Jaehyun was too indolent to do anything at first. He sat on the couch and watched Taeyong do his work. But eventually, he got tired and proceeded to bake gingerbread cookies for his love one. He even decorated the gingerbread cookies with pink icing to represent Taeyong's cotton candy hair, and of course the plain old brown for himself. He sometimes wonders how can someone like him get Taeyong to be his boyfriend, _Lee fucking Taeyong._

He probably saved the whole empire in his past life to deserve someone so  _beautiful and so lovable._ He finds himself really mundane, nothing special. He also wonders why Taeyong finds him interesting or maybe why he said yes in the beginning. 

He shakes his thoughts away.  _No Jaehyun, you shouldn't think like this. You don't see yourself through his eyes._

" At last, I finished my assignment! " he says happily.

" That's good hyung, you should take a rest. " Jaehyun says in his deadpan voice. 

" What's wrong, Hyunnie? " Taeyong frowns.

Taeyong saunters to Jaehyun and wraps his arms around Jaehyun's waist. Jaehyun deliberately welcomes him and hugs back with the same amount of pressure. He proceeds by kissing the crown of his head, temple, eyes, nose and finally on the lips. Taeyong really loves when Jaehyun showered him with kisses. Still then, his heart fluttered like the butterflies in his stomach.

Taeyong glances at the clock, it was 10:10 pm.  _1 hour and 50 minutes to Christmas._  

" Why don't you say we spend our Christmas Eve outside?" Taeyong suggests with a toothy smile. 

" Sure hyung, anything you like." Jaehyun replies, showing his dimples. " As long as I get to hold your hands to show that the most beautiful person in the world is my boyfriend." 

Taeyong quickly covered his face with his hands before Jaehyun could see how much it affected him. The tip of his ears got redder every second and that's when Jaehyun chuckled. Jaehyun grips both of his wrists and gently pushes them away to reveal how red Taeyong's cheeks was. Jaehyun kisses his cheek and directly whispers into his ears , _" Just wait 'till midnight."_

Taeyong flushed furiously and smacked Jaehyun's back whilst Jaehyun was too busy choking on his spit from laughing too much.

 

 

     ❄ ❄ ❄                      

 

                                                                                                                                

Taeyong threw on a oversized black wool sweater along with black jeans, as for usual. As for Jaehyun, he wore a long sleeved white turtle neck with a brown beige coat matched with a pair of black jeans. He wrapped a red scarf around his neck and a yellow beanie that was perched on top of his head. Taeyong wasn't sure why Jaehyun was wearing so many layers, it wasn't that cold anyways.  _And boy, he was wrong._

Jaehyun intertwines both their fingers together before stepping out into the cold. Taeyong slightly rolls his eyes at what Jaehyun had said, just recently.  _" Just wait 'till midnight."_  Taeyong immediately blushes at that thought and hoped that Jaehyun wouldn't be able to see it.

They walked down the street, not knowing where they were going. They could see boutiques, delis, restaurants decorated with christmas lights, curly gold foiled ribbons tied around garlands that were placed at every edge of the door. And of course the door is finally decorated with a wreath that had a huge bell in the middle as well as a ribbon to finish it off. 

The night was crisp and chilly, and that brings the only source of warmth was each other's contact. The pavement was surrounded by piles of snow and all the melted snow made puddles between the cracks. 

Both of them got tired of walking because due to the fact that it was too cold and decided to sit on the sombre coloured bench. Jaehyun sweeps the piles of snow just to make enough space for both of them to sit. Instead of holding hands, Taeyong linked both of their arms together and laid his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. The wind slightly tousles Taeyong's hair along with tiny specks of snow that landed on his hair. Which makes it even more cotton candy like, sometimes Jaehyun has the verge to eat it but he remembers that Taeyong would be disgusted if he did. 

Jaehyun lets out a breathy laugh at that thought.

"Hmm? what's so funny? " Taeyong asks.

" I just came across the thought of eating your hair because it really looks like cotton candy." he replies with a cheeky smile.

" Oh,"  Taeyong realises.

Taeyong turns his head to gaze at his boyfriend. Jaehyun have this pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes, outlined by long full eyelashes. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes as he first laid his eyes onto. His eyes glistened under the dimly lit lamp light. His cute kissable cheeks, well Taeyong frequently pinches his cheek because of how cute they were. And his dimples,  _oh god._

" So, how long are you going to keep staring? " Jaehyun turns his head and beams.

" Sorry, I was admiring your cute features. " Taeyong murmurs.

Jaehyun pecks his lips, " You are the beautiful one here."

 _Shit._ Taeyong blushes again. 

Jaehyun gently brings Taeyong's head to his shoulder and wraps both of his hands around his small figure. Slowly, he kisses his temple and laid his cheeks on top of his head. 

Both of them thinks they could stay this way forever but they both suddenly spotted a couple holding a pair of skates. 

" Hyunnie? Ice skating?" he asked.

And that those three words brings both of them running across the street, gripping each other’s hands afraid that the other would let go.

And both of them ran, giggling and fully in love.

_1 hour and 30 minutes to Christmas._

 


End file.
